Must a Savior Die?
| image = File:Rdr_must_saviour_die00.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Campo Mirada | end = Nuevo Paraiso | prereqs = Passing the previous mission | giver = Luisa Fortuna | location = Nuevo Paraiso | rewards = +200 Fame | previous = Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "My Sister's Keeper" | next = Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "Father Abraham" and Stranger side-mission: "Aztec Gold" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Luisa Fortuna is distraught because Abraham Reyes, the leader of the rebels and her lover, has been captured and sentenced to execution by the Mexican Army. Luisa begs Marston to help rescue Reyes and save the rebellion. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Luisa Fortuna mission: "My Sister's Keeper" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Accompany Luisa Fortuna to El Presidio. *Get inside the fort. *Find the sniper's nest and stop Abraham Reyes's execution. *Kill all of the soldiers in the fort. *Free Reyes and find a horse. *Ride with Reyes to safety. Mission Details Right after the cutscene, follow Luisa and ride shotgun in her cart. Nothing will happen during the ride, and eventually you will reach El Presidio. After reaching the El Presidio fortress, where Reyes is being held, Marston must sneak inside. Immediately in front of where Luisa drops him off is a crumbled section of wall that can be climbed over. Guide Marston to the sniping platform inside the fort and kill the Executioner by using the Rolling Block sniper rifle. The executioner is the man standing directly in front of Reyes, and if he is not killed first, he will shoot Reyes in the head when the guards are alerted, causing the mission to fail. Kill the rest of the guards (no need to use the sniper rifle on them if you don't want to) and go to Reyes, who will ask Marston to get a horse. The horses are located at the other end of the fort. After Marston obtains a horse and rides back, Reyes will mount up behind him and the two can leave the fort and rejoin Luisa. This is Reyes's first direct appearance in the game and it is revealed that he has some rather unsavory personality traits, such as forgetting Luisa's name — lending more than a little insincerity to his claim that she is "el amor de mi vida" ("the love of my life"). Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Luisa. *Kills the horses pulling the wagon. *Allows the Mexican Army to spot him in El Presidio. *Allows Reyes to be executed. *Assaults or kills Reyes. *Kills the horses used to escape El Presidio, or allows them to be killed. *Assaults or kills any rebel. *Kills a rebel's horse. *Abandons Luisa. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Stealth *Scoped Rifles Mission Complete Unlockables *"Aztec Gold" Stranger side-mission Trivia * If the player bumps Reyes with the horse while attempting to pick him up, the mission will be failed because the player was "too aggressive". However, the checkpoint to retry the missions will be after all the guards are dead already. * During this mission, when Reyes asks why is John helping them he says that he is looking for two men, this could be a reference to the Niko Bellic's "I'm looking for someone" line from Grand Theft Auto IV. Gallery Image:Rdr_saviour_die.jpg Video bX5Y6xAi7JU&feature Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player